youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Thompson
For the character from the 1994 film, Wes Craven's New Nightmare, see Heather Langenkamp Porter. ''' ''For the character from the 2010 remake in A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), see Nancy Holbrook.'' ' Nancy Thompson (c. 1965 - 1987) is the main protagonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street and the main deuteragonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. She's the daughter of alcoholic mother, Marge Thompson and police lieutenant, Donald Thompson. In the original Nightmare on Elm Street, Nancy is the heroine when her life is put into jeopardy by a dreamstalker who killed her friends. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, Nancy is now working as a dream researcher at Westin Hills, trying to help the last of the Elm Street children from being killed by Freddy Krueger and dies at the end. She is portrayed by actress Heather Langenkamp and known as a "girl next door" type with brown hair and blue eyes. Nancy is the sixth and the final falling victim of the third killing spree by Freddy. Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) At the beginning of the film, Tina Gray informs her friend Nancy that she's been having dreams about a man who's stalking her. To Tina's surprise, Nancy has been having similar dreams. That night, Tina is murdered in her sleep while Nancy is sleeping in her room. Devastated, Nancy tries to go on as usual to keep her mind off of things. On her way to school the morning after, she finds Tina's boyfriend and only suspect to her murder, Rod Lane who implores her to believe him when he says that he didn't do it. Rod is soon captured by the policebwith Nancy's father using her as a pawn. At school, she tries to keep her mind on things, only to find herself targeted by the same monster. Nancy learns that the injuries she sustained in her dreams accompany her in real life. Nancy goes into her dreams to try and track him down again, only to see this time that Rod is the one in danger. She and her boyfriend Glen Lantz run to the police station, but they do not make it in time. At this point, Nancy's parents realize that a face from their past is what is haunting their daughter, though they continue to treat her like she is insane. At the Katja Dream Clinic, Nancy is attacked in her dreams again, this time suffering slashes to her arm. She realizes in shock that she has pulled his fedora from her dreams, but her mother still refuses to believe it. After the death of her boyfriend Glen, Nancy goes into her dreams in hopes of catching the man now identified as Fred Krueger in her dreams and pulling him out, so her father can arrest him. Nancy defeats him when she turns her back on him, taking back her energy and taking back her life. However, Freddy Krueger gets the last laugh. Freddy's Revenge Nancy Thompson never appears in ''Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, but she is mentioned when Lisa Webber finds her journal in Jesse Walsh's bedroom. While reading it, they find out about Freddy Krueger and the events that surrounded Nancy. In Nightmare on Elm Street 2, Nancy is considered by the teenagers as a young girl who saw her boyfriend get butchered before losing her mind. Dream Warriors In Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Nancy is estranged from her father and now working as a staff member at the Westin Hills Asylum, trying to help people through their pattern nightmares. While working there, she comes across interred teens who are being haunted in their dreams by Freddy Krueger. Nancy knows of dream powers and tells them they need to go into their dreams to defeat him. Unfortunately, during an unauthorized session, a young kid name Joey is kidnapped and held hostage by Freddy. In reality, he's comatose and the administration at Westin Hills fire both Nancy and Dr. Neil Gordon. After obtaining information from her father, Nancy goes back to Westin Hills to help the teenagers battle Freddy one last time. New Nightmare At the climax on 'New Nightmare", Heather again becomes Nancy. John Saxon suddenly starts calling her Nancy, to which she asks why. She then notices he is now dressed as he was in the original movie. He leaves, telling her to look after herself and Dylan. Heather finally acknowledges herself as Nancy again and says "I love you too, daddy". She finds her son and they together battle Freddy. Eventually, they lock him in a furnace, killing him. They escape back to the real world where they find the script with a thank you note from Wes. In the future Nancy Thompson come from George and his gang vs Freddy and his gang too. She only appears in Springwood High School where she help the guys to beat George Wiegert which she know George. Death Freddy tricks Nancy when he appears to her as her father, Donald, and stabs her in the ribs and stomach with his clawed glove, yells:"Die!" and stabs her in the same area much deeper. After rising a final time to stab Freddy with his own glove before he can kill Kristen, Nancy dies, and Krueger disappears as Neil covers Freddy's remains in holy water and a crucifix, and buries them. Kristen then states that she intends to place Nancy into a "beautiful dream." Trivia *Heather Langenkamp beat over 200 actresses for the role of Nancy Thompson. Notable other actresses who auditioned were Demi Moore, Jennifer Grey, Marisa Tomei, Courteney Cox, Winona Ryder, Carrie Anne-Moss, Claudia Wells and Tracey Gold. *During the scene where Nancy was running towards her home, away from Freddy, she cut her foot and needed stitches. *In the 2011 Mortal Kombat video game, a woman that Freddy kills resembles Nancy appears in Freddy's ending and looks the way she did in the original film's poster. Quotes *"Whatever you do...don't fall asleep." (To Glen through the phone) *"Oh, God; I look 20 years old." (To herself) *"Screw your pass!" (To hall monitor at school during her dream) *"His name is Freddy Krueger." (To every kids that sit beside her) *"Daddy, I love you." (Right before Freddy stabs her to death) Category:Females died in the movies Category:Daughters Category:Survivor Category:Heroines Category:Brave Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors Category:Characters from A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Category:In love Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Afraid Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Died with Honor Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rated R Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Final Girls Category:Comic Books Heroes Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Protector of Innocence Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Sequel Heroes